


Story Time

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Family, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleepy Jim wants a story. Written with TheBustyBarmaid</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story Time

"Sebby?" Jim mumbled blearily, rubbing his eyes as he stumbled along.

"Yeah, Jim?" Seb looked up from the television.

"Read me a story." Jim mumbled.

"I already did." Seb frowned slightly.

"I want another."

"Alright." Seb hummed as he stood up and started heading into their bedroom. He led Jim back into their bed before laying down next to him. "Which one do you want?"

"Wonderland." Jim mumbled, burrowing into the crook of Seb's neck.

"Alright." Seb hummed and grabbed the book before laying down next to Jim again only to have the other attach to him again. "You're really snuggly tonight."

"So?" Jim huffed.

"You're normally not quite this cuddly."

"I'm cold."

"How? You've got like five blankets!"

"I'm still cold."

"You don't eat enough."

"How does that have to do with anything?"

"Your body doesn't have enough calories to produce heat, silly."

"So?"

"Just explaining why you are cold."

"Maybe I just want to cuddle." Jim huffed. Seb hummed in agreement. "Now give me the story." Seb handed him the book. "No, tell it to me!"

"Alright." Seb opened the book and started to read. At the end of it, Jim's eyelids were drooped and he was almost melded into Seb's side and part of the blankets wrapped around him. Seb smiled and wrapped his arm around the smaller man. Jim mumbled something before giving a hum and cuddling closer. Seb ran a hand through his hair before turning off the light and going to sleep himself.


End file.
